


Popsicles

by totallykawaii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Comfort Food, Eren Had Two Mpregs, Eren Is Such A Mom, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, They Have Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: Eren makes popsicles and learns that Levi has never tried one.





	

>  

**Popsicles**

 

Eren hummed a tune as he took out the popsicles he had baked with Armin last weekend. It was seventy-five degrees outside. The perfect temperature for them. As Eren carefully balanced the tray, he walked out and onto the porch, where Levi sat. Their two kids raced around the backyard. 

"Roman, give it!"

"You gotta come and get it, Charlotte!" 

Eren smiled at the chaotic scene and set down the popsicles. He stepped into the yard and grabbed up Roman in a huge hug. Surprised, gray eyes looked up at him and Charlotte took the time to snatch back her teddy bear. Eren kissed Roman's forehead and then Charlotte's. 

"Dad made popsicles. Who wants some?"

"MEEEEEE!" 

Eren laughed and watched as the two troublemakers trundled up the porch steps and into seats. Charlotte looked the most like Eren but acted more like Levi. She had Eren's green eyes and golden skin, as well as Levi's dark hair. Hers was longer of course and wavy. Roman took after Levi's looks but had Eren's spontaneous personality. His steel eyes copied those of Levi's and his skin was just as pale. His hair was lighter, more like Eren's shade, and he was jumpy and adventurous. 

Levi looked up at his husband and smiled softly. 

"What'd you make, brat?"

"Popsicles, Levi."

Eren went around the table serving everyone. When he got to Levi, he dropped a kiss on his mouth, making the small man blush. Eren grinned. Mission accomplished.

"I've never had one."

Eren froze.

"You've never had a popsicle. I find that hard to believe. Not with a friend like Hanji around."

Levi scoffed and poked at the frozen treat on his plate. 

"It's Swirled Berry flavor."

"Hmm. I didn't know you baked."

"Of course I do. It helps distract me from our little chipmunks." 

Levi picked up the popsicle and hesitantly bit into it. He winced from the coldness, but he quickly got over it. Now the sweet taste of mashed up berries was filling his mouth. Eren giggled at the expression on Levi's face. 

"Good right?" 

Charlotte finished hers and then proceeded to help herself to Roman's as well. Roman had eaten most of his, so when his sister finished his, he only looked mildly annoyed. 

"C'mon, Roman! Let's play Treasure Hunters!" 

Roman grinned and they ran back to the yard and onto their miniature playground. Eren watched them play and then licked the remaining bits of popsicle up. Levi did the same and then carried the tray inside. 

"Did you like it, darling?"

Eren had heard his husband come back out and wanted to know. Levi placed a cold kiss on his neck. 

"Yes. Make them more often."

Eren laughed and then pulled Levi down for another kiss. 

"Anything for you, darling. Anything for you."


End file.
